The Lucario Order
by Piemaster1121
Summary: What will Luke do when he is caught between a war against two clans of Lucarios ? Will he save humanity or will he use his powers to take over humanity? Or will he use his powers to take over the two rival clans?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Why are They Chasing Us?

It's happening more frequently each day. I thought I was losing my mind when I started seeing my eye color changing every so often to dark blue at random points of the day. It all started happening when I was at the party for my twelfth birthday. I had to wash off the stain of ketchup on my shirt after Alex, my friend, splattered ketchup all over the table trying to get it open to put on his hamburger. While I was washing the stain on my shirt I felt this pressure and irritation in my eyes. Thinking there was something in my eye, I blinked and scratched my eyes, and for a split second, I thought I saw my eyes turn blue. Thinking this was just my mind playing tricks, on me I just went on my day, not thinking it will happen again.

"LUKE!"

"HERE!" I was so caught up with remembering what happened that day, that I didn't hear Mr. Calvin yelling at me from across the school bus. Mr. Calvin was our grade's social studies teacher. He was a middle aged man with grey hair and a pointy nose. He is usually a nice guy if you are on his good side, but when you are on his bad side, he yells at you for hours until he gets tired of you and walks away.

"I CALLED YOU 3 TIMES LUKE! WHY DIDN'T YOU RESPOND!"?

"I bet he was thinking of Jasmine." Joked the class bully, David. David always bullied other people ever since I can remember coming to this school, but he always used to bully me more for some reason. Everyone laughed at David's remark except for me and Jasmine. I looked at the front of the bus to see Jasmine's reaction but her face was buried in her backpack. Her dark brown hair was the only thing I could see from her from where I was sitting at. I felt my cheeks get very hot fast, so I blocked my face away with my sweater so no one will notice that I was blushing. Yes, I have to admit, I have a crush on Jasmine, but I hate when people talk about it in front of a whole crowd.

"QUITE YOU GUYS, OR IT'S DETNTION FOR ALL OF YOU!" The class then fell silent. Mr. Calvin finally calmed down when he saw that everyone was quiet. "Ok everyone, don't forget to fill out your notes once we head inside the Museum and stay within the group we assigned you. We don't need any lawsuits from someone's parents saying we lost their child."

It was a long and boring ride to the Museum. The only interesting thing that happened was when Alex got yelled at by Mr. Calvin because he was talking too loudly and was supposedly disrupting the bus driver. Alex was always the loud one in the class when it came to field trips, especially the ones that we use buses for transportation. When we finally arrived at the museum, we arranged in four groups, one for every parent helping out on the field trip. Our group was composed of 4 people, which were me, David, Alex, and Jasmine. Great, me and David in the same group? This will be a fun trip. Everyone walked into the Museum after everyone was head counted. The museum had a huge lobby plus a reception desk in the middle of the lobby. It was rather noisy for a museum, but what do you expect from a lobby full of 8th graders. We were met by a rather slim and tall person once we entered the museum. He introduced himself as Jason and he would be our tour guide for the field trip.

"Alright people! Lets head down to our first exhibit!" The groups were then lead to the first exhibit after following Jason down a hallway which had the entrances for all the exhibits. The class was walking down the hallway so we can have our first lesson when I noticed Jason kept staring at me every so often, but every time I stared back at him, he would just look at me in the eye almost confused. After feeling uncomfortable of Jason staring at me for two minutes I finally spoke up, "Why you keep staring at me?"

Jason was quite for a moment, and then he slowly responded, "It's nothing, it's just something about you is different. I apologize for making you uncomfortable."

How did he know that I was feeling uncomfortable? Maybe it was just a coincidence. Instantly, I stopped all of my thinking. I had this really distinctive feeling that I had to immediately move to the right. Surprisingly, David tried to push me but he fell because of me moving to the right.

"LUKE TRIPPED ME!" David yelled with a bloody nose.

Still shocked of me knowing that David was about to push me, Jason spoke up for me.

"I bet you it was just an accident. Here can someone take him to the first aid room? It's just at the entrance, on the right of the front desk" Alex volunteered to take him to the first aid room so he can have an excuse to not finish the notes.

"But it wasn't an accident! Luke tripped me!"

"Stop whining and go." I chuckled at what I said while David headed to the first aid room cursing under his breath.

Jasmine who was next to me after the incident whispered, "How did you know that David was about to push you?" Surprisingly, Jason heard what Jasmine whispered to me from all the noise from the other groups and called a nearby worker to take his spot as tour guide.

"Luke I have to talk to you privately, please" Crap, what have I done now. Jason led me to a nearby wall while the groups walked off to the exhibits with the new tour guide. "Can you tell me what happened back there?"

"Well, I don't really know actually. I had this sudden feeling I had to move to the right but then I realized David tripped when I moved. I guess he wanted to push me or something."

"I see. Was it an urge or was it a coincidence that you moved to the right?"

"I don't know how to explain it in detail but it was like an urge like you said. It was almost like if I actually felt him running towards me."

Jason looked over my head and suddenly I saw Jason's face go from thinking, to fear.

"We have to go now!" Jason grabbed my arm and started speed walking towards the entrance.

"What are you doing!"? I turned behind me to see what Jason was so trying to get away from and saw two tall people with black clothing speed walking towards us. I couldn't see their faces; it was like it was covered or shadowed of.

Jason quickly said, "Just keep on walking!" When we got outside, Jason started running towards the half empty parking building at the side of the museum. I was surprised at how fast Jason can run without any running shoes. Shortly after we ran out the museum, the people chasing us ran out in a hurry trying to catch up to us.

"Why are we running from them?"

"They are…" Jason paused, " friends."

When we reached the top floor of the parking building, we started heading towards a black car at the end of the floor. We were almost near the car when a third person came out from behind a car and stood right in front of the black car. The two people chasing us finally caught up to us once we stopped in front of the third person. We both stood there silently, while the three people were staring at us. Then I finally decided to break the silence.

"Why were you guys chasing us?"

The man blocking the car responded in a raspy, loud voice, "We want you, Luke."

Startled, I responded in a shaky voice, "How do you know my name?"

"We know everything about you Luke. Your name, birthday, address, friends, everything." Realizing that these people were following me everywhere I go and know everything about me feared and angered me.

"Luke, don't pay attention to them." Jason said in a calming voice, "They are trying to make you fear them. Be calm."

One of the people chasing us at the museum started speaking, "Luke, remember that time you fell of the stage at the school play? Remember all the laughter from everyone around you." I remember that play like if it was yesterday. Our class was doing a class play of Romeo and Juliet an I was Romeo. I was so caught up with my role that I didn't notice I was slowly walking toward the end of the stage. When I noticed I was at the end of the stage, it was too late. I fell flat on my face in front of everyone. It was the most embarrassing moment of my life until I changed schools.

The last person who didn't talk finally spoke, "Remember when David got you suspended for something he did and not you?" I remember that day clearly.

It was a hot summer day at my new school. It was around 95 degrees and it was the most humid day of my life. There were no clouds in the sky to block out the burning sun. Everyone wanted something to drink except the milk from the cafeteria and the one dollar water the school sold. Knowing David, he sneaked into the teacher's lounge and stole some soda and other flavored drinks. Apparently, a teacher saw David steal the sodas, but the teacher suspended me, because David planted the sodas in my backpack making it look like I stole them.

I was filled with hate and embarrassment remembering these memories. My eyes started to irritate, just like the time when I noticed my eyes turned blue at the party. Jason turned to me noticing that my eyes were twitching.

"No, no, no, NO! LUKE CALM DOWN!" Right after Jason yelled, my body was in immense pain. My chest and arms had major pain, I had a major headache, and my whole body felt like it was going to collapse at any moment. Then I felt if something was growing out of my chest and arms. I saw a huge bulge growing out of my arms. Huge, steel spikes came out of my arms and chest. The major headache I had started to get worse and worse. I was noticing my whole body growing hair at a fast rate. My whole chest, where a giant steel spike laid, started growing white fur and black fur was growing at the rest of my body. Right after that I felt a sharp pain at my tail bone. I looked behind me and saw I had grown a white long tail. After many seconds of yelling in pain, the pain was slowly going away. After a while, the pain finally stopped. I slowly stood up from the ground to make sure I won't fall down because of another pain strike. I looked up and down my new transformed body and noticed I had large pointy ears from on top of my head. Then I looked at my legs noticing that I had long, black legs, which were standing on their toes. While looking at my legs, I also noticed that I had black paws and, astonishingly, pants that are made of fur and part of me?

Slowly I gained the will to talk, "What..wh..WHAT HAPPENED TO-"I stopped midway in my sentence because I felt three cold fingers poke me on the neck roughly. I suddenly felt drained out and relaxed after the fingers poked the back of my neck.

I collapsed to the floor, half ways to blacking out, just barely recognizing the raspy voice of the third person saying, "So, the rumors are true," and the bright flash of red and blue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: You're Awake!

Slowly I regained conscious and opened my eyes to a white room. I was wrapped under a blanket on top of a bed. Looking around, I noticed there was something to my left. It was a blue, yellow, and black colored creature, with four looking braids behind his head. It looked exactly like me when I changed into a creature at the field trip, except that I had white fur, not blue. He had striped glasses, with 4 piercings, 2 on each tip of his ears, and had ear buds on. He might be asleep, judging that his head is down at an angle and has crossed arms. I tried to get up, but I had a sharp pain shoot through my body.

"What the hell."

A voice was heard from the left of the room, "You shouldn't move that much, unless you want to feel more pain."

I looked up and stared at the creature, "Who are you?"

The creature looked up and stared at me with his blue eyes, "I am David! Third elder of the Blue Clan! And proud owner of the Aura Genesis! The biggest and best night club from both of the clans!"

I looked at it and realized it looked too young to be an elder, "Aren't you to young to be an elder?"

"Lucarios don't age like humans do. The only difference you might see is our fur might get lighter in color but that's about it."

There was a long silence between us until I spoke up, "Don't you people, or creatures, die?"

The creature looked troubled by something but then shook it off, "Yes we do, but there are more deaths lately cause of the war."

"What war?"  
" The war between the Blue clan and the Red Clan."

Puzzled, I asked, "What you mean by clans?"

"Well first off, thousands of years ago, there was only one huge Lucario clan. It was peaceful and everyone respected everyone and humans, but that was all hippie shit but that's beside the point. There were many disputes between the elders of the clan deciding of how we should use our powers to control aura. Some decided they wanted to take over humanity, but others thought the idea of enslaving humanity was wrong. So the elders split into two clans. One clan wanting to enslave humanity while the other wanting to stop them. It is rumored that some Lucarios didn't have any judgment on how to use our powers to use Aura, so they fled the clans before the war can start." The creature

ended his explanation and stared at the floor for a long period of time.

"Mind do I ask, what are Lucarios and Aura?"

The creature looked at me and stared at me strait in the eyes, "Aura is the energy that emits from every living creature and Lucarios are Pokémon who can manipulate Aura for their own bedding." There was a long silence in the room after that. The Lucario just sat on the chair staring at the wall. I looked around the room and noticed that I still don't know where I was.

"Where am I?"

The Lucario kept staring at the wall, "The Pokémon hospital in the side of town."

"Which town?"

"There's a town filled with Pokémon next to your city"

I stared back at David confused "Don't humans see a whole town full of creatures in the middle of a forest?"

"Na, we put an illusion on the town making it look there is just trees and if they cross the border of our town they appear on the other side of town." There was a silent crackling sound and a loud male voice played over an intercom on the wall of the room.

"Elder David, please head to town hall for a meeting." The voice from the intercom ended with more crackling.

David got up from his chair and stretched with a big yawn, "I guess I have something to do." David looked at the clock next to the intercom, "I'll call for a cab so you can head home. I bet your parents are worrying sick of you. Come back to town tomorrow, we don't want you getting captured by Red Lucarios after they know you are new."

"Wait what's so important being new?" He ignored my question and then left the room in haste. I read the clock and it read 11:30. "Crap, it's late. I should get home before my Mom and Dad call the police." A nurse came in the room. For a brief second I read the creature's name tag saying Audino but I didn't catch her name.

"Hello! I am here to take you to your cab at the lobby entrance!" The Audino helped me out of my bed and I noticed that I was like David but my fur was white, not blue. The Audino led me out of the room and what I saw shocked me. There were so many injured Lucarios in the hallway lying down and families visiting the hurt Lucarios.

"Are all of these injured Lucarios from the war?"

The Audino shook its head slowly, "Sadly,Yes". It led me down the gruesome hallway of the sick and injured. I passed by a Lucario with bandages across his chest and crotches placed right next to him while he laid on the wall. I feel like I have seen this Lucario before.

"Excuse me sir, you look oddly familiar. Can I have your name?"

The Lucario looked up with a big grin on his face. "My name is Jason." My eyes widened at the realization that Jason, our tour guide from the field trip, was a Lucario. He saved me from the mysterious people following us at the museum. I never found out who those people were.

"Who were the people following us back at the museum?" Jason's smile faded away.

"Red Lucarios. I felt like they wanted you. Their aura was filled with anger. Maybe they thought I already knew you were a Lucario."

"So you tried to save me," I looked at his crouches next to him. "And got hurt." I suddenly felt guilty that he got injured just to save me.

Jason chuckled and shrugged, "I had worse injuries."

"What's so important about me being a Lucario?"

Jason stared at my fur while he talked, "A white furred Lucario can control aura better than other Lucarios. The only other white furred Lucario that appeared was long ago, days before the war ever started. The last time someone ever saw him was when he was walking into the forest at midnight." Jason sighed and looked at the floor, "No one ever saw him after that."

Why would a Lucario go in the forest at the middle of the night days before the war ever started? Can it be possible he was able to predict the clans will part? "Excuse me sir," the Audino walked over to me. "We have to go before the cab leaves."

Jason looked at me and smiled, "I guess you will be on your way then."

I snapped out of my thoughts, "I guess so too. I hope you get better soon then." The Audino lead me to the elevator at the middle of the hallway. I entered the elevator and I had one last time to look at Jason. He was holding a photo in his paws, with a look of loneliness on his face. The elevator door closed, leaving me alone with the Audino.

The elevator opened shortly after and the Audino led me through the lobby filled with different creatures I never seen before in my life. Judging by all the looks the creatures were giving me, I can safely say a white furred Lucario is rare around here. The Audino led me outside of the hospital to then be greeted by the view of the town David was talking about. The city was in a shape of a circle with a long path stretching from the left of the town towards what looked like my hometown and to the right was a huge, white building with pillars in the front. Judging by the way the building was built, it might be the town hall David was heading towards.

"Excuse me sir, we have to go before the cab leaves."

I shook out of my trance of awe from staring at the city's buildings, "Ya s-sure." The Audino walked me to a cab near the hospitals entrance and opened the side door for me, "thank you." The Audino closed the door behind me leaving me alone with the driver.

The driver, which looked like a Lucario, stared behind him, "You Luke?"

"Yes" The Lucario looked back forward and started driving around the town to drive down the long path. We passed by shops and other streets which looked like they led to houses or other parts of town. There seemed to be a park in the middle of town judging by all the benches and tress. Soon after I saw the park my view was then replaced by rows and rows of trees. "Are we on the long path back to my home?"

The driver responded with a tired tone, "Yes" I looked back at the window and sighed. I wonder how I am going to explain all this to my family. Should I even say anything? They might think I went insane when I went missing. Wait, how am I going to go in my house as a Lucario?

"Hey can I turn back human?"

"You'll switch back to human once we passed the illusion wall. Which would be…..now." I felt a tingling in the pit of my stomach and noticed all my fur and spikes were being sucked back in my body and being replaced with a red shirt and jeans. I felt my body heat rising to a point that I was sweating. "Your body will get used to transforming to Lucario form back to human, but for now you will just feel massive heat after transforming."

"You could have warned me before."

"Maybe," the Lucario chuckled under his breath. "also we are almost at your home so be ready to get off."

"Wait are you going in town while in Lucario form?"

The Lucario looked back at me and chuckled, "Not all Lucarios have a human form. Some are pure Lucario and besides, this cab has an illusion making it look like I am human." Just then we entered my hometown. Looking behind the cab I realized the long path was not there anymore but replaced with trees. We passed by all the buildings I recognize, even the museum where this all started. The cab entered a quiet street and slowed down to a small, two story house.

"Thanks," I started exiting the cab. "Do I have to pay?"

The cab driver grumbled under his breath, "No. Sir David already paid for it." Once I stepped on the curb, the cab drove off leaving a trail of dust behind making me cough.

"Well someone's in a bad mood." I looked up at the white, two story house I call home. While I made my way up the porch and was about to open the door, I swear I saw a black shadow move in the corner of my eye. "Might be my mind playing tricks on me." I opened the door and noticed my house was pitch black and cold. I moved my way toward the stair case on the left trying to feel my way through the house. I finally reached my room and slowly snuck in my room, afraid to wake anyone up. My room was the same as I left it before. Clothes were scattered everywhere with food scattered all over the floor.

"Blah." I threw myself on the untucked bed, reflecting on what happened today. I started falling asleep at the sound of the wind tapping on my window, thinking how much my life would change in the future, "what have I gotten myself into."


End file.
